Un pasado que Nace y un amor que Renace
by JulieteDarma
Summary: Que pasaría si Kagome no fuera la verdadera reencarnación de Kikyou? y que perdiera sus poderes de sacerdotisa? Y su única opción que tiene necesite acabar con su felicidad pero... en realidad no sea del todo malo? las parejas se las dejo en la duda :D


Hola a todos este es mi primer fan fic espero que les agrade y por favor cualquier review es bienvenido no importa si es positivo o negativo:) .

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takashi:(:( ni modo... pero este fan fic es totalmente mío.

Summary: Que pasaría si Kagome perdiera sus poderes de sacerdotisa? Y su única opción que tiene necesite acabar con su felicidad pero... en realidad no sea del todo malo? (las parejas se las dejo en la duda :D)

Prologo

Inuyasha y compañía al fin habían rastreado el verdadero castillo de Naraku ya era hora...despues de 167 capitulos, 3peliculas y una por estrenar...O.O y nunca le atinan... y así gracias al **KAZE NO KIZU **de Inuaysha habían roto la barrera protectora, logrando pasar a los dominios de Naraku, dando lugar a la batalla final que estaba a punto de comenzar! (o.o que nervios!). Sin embargo había alguien ahí quien se les había adelantado...

Que no es esa la bella señorita Kikyou?- preguntó Miroku y a la vez pensando "Por que nunca le he pedido que tenga un hijo conmigo... y si dice que no nahhhh no lo creo... pero y si dice que si!... acaso Inuyasha se enojaria si se lo propongo? (poniendo la cara de livinidoso de siempre), después de todo ella y yo podemos..." **HIRAIKOTSU! PUFFF**solo se oyo un bulto cayendo el cual era nuestro respetable monje Miroku (respetable de donde -.-) viendo estrellitas en el suelo... porque no se dio cuenta de que sus planes a futuro eran escuchados por Kagome,Shippou y su prometida (la linda, dulce, tranquila, incapaz de hacer algun daño a alguien o.o!) Sango.

Miroku eso te pasa por ser tan hentai!- exclamo Shippou tratando de ayudar a que Miroku se levantará... pero haciendo esto era una imposible tarea con semejante ataque de Sango, ya que aparte de que odiaba los lindos actos de su mujeriego futuro esposo no le gustaba que su amiga sufriera por aquella persona que Inuyasha no podía sacar de su corazón. Pero Inuyasha nunca se daba cuenta de esta situación...

¡Kikyou¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- gritó el hanyu palideciendo y rápidamente acercándose a la "dueña de su corazón" el cual tratando de comprender lo que había pasado ya que por lo visto Kikyou había derrotado a Kagura y estaba frente a frente con Naraku, Hakudoshi y Kanna (ahhhh B O L A D E M O N T O N E R O S )sin embargo estaba malherida y parecía no tener la fuerza de seguir luchando.

Mientras que Kagome veía esa escena con mucha tristeza¿Por que Inuyasha siempre tenia que olvidarla cuando veía a su "querida Kikyou" ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de la tristeza y angustia que ella pasaba cuando el completamente la ignoraba, acaso... ¿Inuyasha solo la utilizaba?. Pero ella tenia que ser fuerte, ella no debería permitir que un sentimiento así inundara su alma y mucho menos ahora que estaban en el castillo de Naraku.

Inuyasha, vete inmediatamente de aquí!- le ordenó Kikyou a Inuyasha –Esta es mi pelea y no te perdonare si interfieres en ella, ya que cuando logre acabar con Naraku, me encargare de ti, mi querido Inuyasha- termino Kikyou en tono de burla sin embargo perdió la conciencia y cayó súbitamente al suelo.

Miroku, Sango y Shippou quedaron impactados ante tal escena...

Ya ven eso le pasa a esa Kikyou por ser tan presumida, arrogante, autosuficiente...y por quererle robar el novio a Kagome se lo merece jajajajaa (nahhhhhhh o.o"! maten a ese zorrito) - exclamo Shippou esperando alguien le siguiera el juego. –Nada de lo que dices es verdad Shippou- exclamó Kagome ante el asombro de todos. –Tiene razón Kagome-chan no le encuentro la gracia- le apoyo Sango e intervino Miroku golpeando con su...báculo o no se como se llama lo que trae en la mano a Shippou –Estoy de acuerdo con las dos además ¿Quién te dijo que podías insultar a la futura madre de mis hijos? Ehhhhhhhhh?- **HIRAIKOTSU! Pufff** otra vez Sango tuvo que recurrir a su eficaz metodo.

Ay Miroku pero es que no entiendes...- intervino Shippou tratando de ayudar a Miroku –Kagome lo siento.. no quise decir eso... Kagome! Donde estas!-.

Kagome sin dudar un instante fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Kikyou, ella no sabia el porque de sus acciones una y otra vez se preguntaba ¿Por qué lo hago¿Por qué a pesar de todo quiero ayudar a Kikyou? Pero no tardo en arrepentirse de su reacción. Inuyasha al ver que Kikyou caía la sostuvo antes de la caída, y como si nadie estuviera ahí mirándolos la abrazo fuertemente después se alejo un poco de ella pero la seguía abrazando y mirándola a los ojos le dijo –Pero Kikyou... yo te prometí que acabaría con Naraku para vengar tu muerte, que mientras siga viviendo yo siempre te protegeré, no permitiré que ese monstruo te aleje de mi de nuevo...¿Por qué Kikyou¿Por qué no puedes entender lo que te digo?- Kikyou recuperando su fuerza, empujo a Inuyasha el cual se quedo helado (pobre inukito...:( )y una vez mas ella le dijo –Inuyasha¿Por qué crees que debo de creerte, si ni tu corazón cree en esa promesa... yo... soy alguien que de tu vida, alma y corazón poco a poco has ido borrando... asi que... VETE INUYASHA! YO YA NO TE NECESITO MAS!.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar...

Yaken... prepárate ... la escencia de Naraku esta muy cerca, Rin quédate aquí, y cuida a Ah y UN- (por fin apareció Sesshoumaru :) )

si Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin lo esperará haciéndole una corona de flores ( :) imagínense a Sesshoumaru con esa coronita que lindo se veria)

lo que diga.. a..mm...o bonito-

Bien bien bien, YA acabaron con sus dilemas amorosos?- interrumpió Naraku, el cual estaba feliz por la situcacion que acontecía -entonces querida Kikyou podemos empezar nuestra batalla, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de terminar lo que habíamos empezado en el río de Shouki, espero que no lo hayas olvidado- (ja... sinico este... todavia que casi mata a Kikyou).

Cuando quieras Naraku- exclamo Kikyou agarrando su arco y flecha y tomando posición de batalla...pero...

**KIIIIIIKKKKKKKYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**Bueno terminó el prologo o como le quieran llamar :) si quieren que siga manden sus reviews no importa su contenido... se me hizo algo largo el prologo espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nota: No soy anti Kikyou ni anti Kagome, de hecho me agradan aunque no tanto como Sesshoumaru les van a suceder cosas buenas pero tienen que sufrir un poquito que tétrico sonó eso. Gracias por leerlo :). Y pues... que sigue... no quisiera decirles por que ni yo sed: pero si no lo hago me van a mirar feo como creo que lo estan haciendo :D NOOOOOOOOO KIKYOU HA MUERTO PORRRRR QUEE? LA PERLA DE SHIKON A DESAPARECIDO! Y QUE QUEE KAGOME HA PERDIDO SUS PODERES DE MIKO? Todo esto y mas en el capitulo 1 asi que manden reviews :D**


End file.
